My Candy Princess
by Thelambx
Summary: Rose, the daughter of Willy Wonka wants to go out into the world. BUT... Willy Wonka won't allow it. He just wants to keep her safe. I suck at summaries. This is willy wonka from the 2005 version, with johnny depp. Please review and comment!


Willy Wonka, the one and only chocolatier had the most beautiful daughter in the world. Her name was Rose. She was 16 years old and was as sweet as pie. She and Willy Wonka had a bond that no one could even dream of breaking. She was his little candy princess. When she was first born, the day her mother died, Willy promised to protect the sweet girl from the dangers of the world. He kept her inside the factory, only to keep her safe. But as she grew older, She grew more and more curious. She was dying to see what was out there. Should she try to get out of the factory, Willy would have to find a way to stop her. Not to break her heart, but to protect her.

Rose sat in her room, her gold eyes looking out the window, watching the rain fall. She wanted to go out so badly. Her father walked into the room, wearing his usual attire, along with his top hat and cane, and leaned against the wall. He looked at her sadly, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Are you alright my little Rose?" All he got in reply was a sigh. His facial expression softened by saddened. He hated seeing her so upset. But he was only trying to protect her. "I-I'm fine…" she said softly, trying not to sound upset. Willy knew better. But he decided not to push her and only nodded. "Well… if you ever need anything, come talk to me. Don't hesitate darling…" He looked down sadly as he left the room

In the middle of the night, around 2:00 a.m, when Willy was asleep, Rose decided to try and sneak out. She put on her black shoes and walked down the halls, trying to be as quiet as possible. She didn't want to wake him up. Otherwise, she would be in huge trouble. She slowly looked around as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She didn't know what was out there, but she would do anything to find out. However, she didn't know that Willy had a few tricks up his sleeve. She looked at Willy's door, which was slightly open and sighed quietly before continuing to walk. All of a sudden, she felt hands on her shoulders. She jumped, trying not to scream and swiftly turned around. It was only Willy. Wait… what was he doing up? "Rose, what are you doing?" He said calmly. His purple eyes looked straight into her gold ones. Great, how was she supposed to tell him? She had to think of a lie and fast. "Oh.. my throat was really sore… s-so i wanted to get some w-water…" She tried to hide her nervousness. Willy, knowing that she was lying, just nodded his head. "Here… Take this" He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a purple pill. "This should help…"He lied. He was beginning to regret this. Rose eyed the pill before taking it and putting it on her tongue. She closed her mouth and slightly tilted her head back, swallowing the pill. It did not take long for the effects to kick in. She put a hand to her forehead as she started seeing stars. "I-I feel funny.." When she took a few steps, her gold eyes rolled back in her head as she sighed, starting to fall. Before she could hit the ground, Willy caught her by wrapping an arm around her waist, watching her head roll back. One arm dangled and the other one wrapped around his shoulders. He slipped his other hand under her knees, lifting up his unconscious daughter bridal style. "I'm so sorry dear…" he whispered

30 minutes later, Rose felt something cold on her forehead. "Rose… Sweetheart can you hear me?" She groaned softly as she slightly moved her head to the side, her eyes fluttering open. Her vision was blurry. She could barely make out who was hovering over her. She then realized that the coldness on her forehead was coming from a wet rag. Her vision slowly returned to normal. She looked around and then her eyes connected with her father's purple ones. She could feel her hand in his gloved one, his thumb stroking hers. "D-dad…" She still felt dizzy and weak. Willy put a hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. "Ssh ssh its alright dear…" He didn't know what to say. He was afraid she was mad at him. "My love… I-Im so sorry i did that…" She shook her head. "Its okay dad. You were just trying to protect me. B-but its just so hard. I mean, being locked up in the factory for 16 years… Its not easy." He gently removed the rag from her forehead, replacing it with his hand. He continued to stroke her hand as he looked into her eyes. "I know, and i realize that i can't keep you locked in this factory forever. Its just that… I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my candy princess and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." She gently squeezed his hand, and he did the same. "I love you so much…" He smiled as his purple eyes glittered with happiness. "I love you too sweetheart." He gently and slowly ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, which made her yawn. "Rest my darling…" She looked up at him, slightly worried. "D-don't go…" He slightly smirked at his daughter. "I wouldn't even dream of leaving my precious sweet…" He gently pressed his soft lips to her forehead, letting it linger a moment before pulling away and smiling. She carefully sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she sniffles. Willy wrapped one arm around his shoulders as he closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Don't cry my angel…" he said softly. She cried quietly, slightly shaking in his arms. He softly kissed her temple as he rocked her slowly, his fingers running through her hair. He breathed in her scent- lollipops and gumdrops. Holding his daughter made his heart flutter.

2 minutes later, Rose fell asleep in his arms. He pulled back so her head rested on his shoulder. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his finger. He laid her back down on her side, on the bed, a soft smile appearing on his face. He gently moved some hair away from her face, his gloved fingertips gliding across her forehead. He admired her beauty: Her pink rosy cheeks, slightly purple lips (she was wearing purple lipstick) and her beautifully pale skin. He carefully pulled the covers over her shoulders, wanting to keep her nice and warm. He took her hand in his and sighed softly. "My sweet princess…"


End file.
